Dance With Me Tonight
by darkess-knight
Summary: At the Yule Ball, Hermione is approached by a mysterious stranger who dances one sweet dance with her before disappearing into the night. A HermioneDraco songfic using Hero; one-shot.


A/N: Yes, I know, I know... why am I writing this when I should be working on my other fics? But the idea just popped into my head, and wouldn't leave me alone. So I give you a one-shot songfic, and the promise that my other stories will be updated really soon.

_Disclaimer: The characters in the story belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. Also, the lyrics used in this are to Hero, by Enrique Iglesias._

**Dance With Me Tonight**

Hermione sat alone, content to watch the other students dance. She had not been asked to the ball, but this didn't disappoint her: she hadn't expected to have a date. Harry and Ron had each danced with her several times, but she finally insisted that they stop sticking with her and go out and enjoy themselves.

As the familiar tune started, she smiled inwardly. Trust Dumbledore to play some Muggle music along with the more traditional wizard songs. This song held particular sentimental value for her, as it used to be her favorite, the one she would always play no matter her mood. But tonight things were different.

She leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes, and let the opening notes wash over her.

Hermione heard a whisper in her ear: _"Let me be your hero._

She looked up. In front of her stood a mysterious person, a boy Hermione didn't recognize. His face was partially covered by a white mask, enough so that she couldn't make out any distinguishing features; his body was clothed entirely in black. The costume suited him, though she couldn't say why. She was surprised that he had chosen this outfit for a Hogwarts' ball: not many wizards would understand where it came from. "Phantom," she breathed.

He bowed slightly, acknowledging her statement. "As I am to you tonight, milady.

She couldn't place his voice. It didn't make any sense; she knew everyone in her year, and this boy, this man that stood before her could not possibly be any younger than seventh year. But it had an unfamiliar sound.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

"Dance with me?" He extended a hand to her.

Around them, couples were dancing slowly, swaying to the mellow beat. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny lost in each other; next to them, Ron and Luna seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was either accept his invitation or sit here by herself for the duration of the dance. Hermione didn't know the man in front of her, but it felt right. She nodded and placed her hand in his.

As he pulled her to her feet, she felt a connection between them. She couldn't explain it, but a bond was there.

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

The two began to dance. It was slow, sweet, and in Hermione's opinion, nearly perfect. The only thing that would have made it better is if she knew who she was dancing with. He seemed to know her, but she couldn't say the same about him.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he told her.

"Why haven't you before?" she inquired.

"Because. Because of what would happen. There are so many things I can't do, and this is one of them. That's why tonight is special. You don't know me, and neither does anyone else now. I can dance with you."

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this_

"I didn't know anyone felt this way about me," she whispered.

He looked surprised. "How could I not? Anyone who doesn't notice you is missing out."

She blushed, thankful the darkness of the Great Hall hid it. "Not many people would agree with you on that."

"But I'm sure they do. They're just too afraid to say anything, or, like me, can't."

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight?_

"You don't know how much I care about you, Hermione," he said, his voice thick. "I always have, and I always will. Even if you can't see it, I do care."

"But why?" she asked. "I still have no idea who you are. Or why tonight is the only time you can approach me.

"Because tonight is a masquerade. People can be someone they aren't, or they can reveal the person they truly are. No matter what face they have to show on other days."

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

His eyes were so full of emotion it made her heart ache. She didn't know him, but it was obvious that he knew her, and knew her well.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your hero," he answered. "For tonight, and for as long as I live."

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie? Would you run away?_

"Does that mean we can be together someday?" she said.

"No. Things are changing, and things that may have once been possible are now a death sentence. I can't know you, Hermione. I can watch you, as I have been doing since I first saw you. But I can't be with you, and you can never be with me." He paused. "It would just make everything harder if you knew who I was."

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care; you're here tonight_

"So we can never be together. And I can never know who you are," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." His eyes were dark.

"Then why? Why are you dancing with me now?"

"Because I care about you, and this is the only way I can ever let you know how I feel. Even if you don't know who cares, know that I do. I can't be your friend, so I will settle for being your hero. I can never show it, but I will always protect you. No matter what."

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

"I never asked for a hero," she whispered.

"You don't need to ask. All you need to do is accept."

_Oh, I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you, oh yeah_

He drew her close, his strong arms enveloping her in a warm embrace. Her curves fit with his masculine body, bringing them together in an intimate fashion. She rested her head against his shoulder as he continued to hold her protectively. She felt more comfortable in his arms than she could remember ever feeling elsewhere.

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care; you're here tonight_

"Oh, Hermione," he said. "If only you knew." His tone was almost desperate, as if all he wanted was to be able to tell her who he was.

"Then tell me," she pleaded.

"I can't. We could never be together. But we have tonight."

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

"Hermione, I want you to know that I've been infatuated with you since I first saw you. Please remember that, no matter what else you think you know. Because you don't know everything, Hermione. You don't know how much I love you."

_I can be your hero_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

He gently stroked her hair, holding her possessively, as if claiming her for himself. Yet it was also a protective embrace, and one that conveyed his love for her. She felt his emotions in his hold, ones that he had not been able to put into words. But she could tell how she felt. She knew him, even though the only time she had to understand him had been during the dance. But that one dance was enough.

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

He softly brushed his lips against her and pulled away, giving her one last long, lingering glance before disappearing into the night. His parting words remained with her: "Remember this dance."

As if she could forget the feel of his arms around her, or the slightly musky smell of his cologne. She belonged with him, she knew this now. She still didn't know who he was, but she could tell that they were destined to be together. That she knew. No matter what he said, she knew that someday they would meet again, when they could stay with each other forever. She felt it in the way they danced, they way they were perfectly in sync. It was their destiny for them.

Harry and Ron came up beside her, breaking her out of her reverie as much as the jarring chords of the next song. "Who was that guy you were dancing with, 'Mione?" Harry asked curiously.

She didn't know what to answer. Finally she just said simply, "He was my hero. And left it at that, no matter how much they continued to pry. That was all they needed to know.

* * *

Two weeks later, life had fallen back into its normal schedule. Hermione continued to receive outstanding scores, and had finally convinced Harry and Ron that studying may actually help out their grades. She had succeeded in suppressing the curiosity about the identity of her "hero" that had plagued her the week following the ball.

As she, Ron, and Harry rounded the corner to potions, they saw Draco and his two cronies leaning against the stone wall.

"Malfoy," Harry spat.

"If it isn't the Dream Team," Draco drawled. "What's the matter, Granger, couldn't choose between them so you decided to have fun with both? I bet it gets pretty interesting in the Gryffindor common room at night."

Harry had to physically restrain Ron from attacking Draco. "Just ignore him, Ron," Hermione persuaded. "He's not worth it."

"Like you could ever judge anyone's worth, Mudblood," Draco said bitingly.

Harry nearly let go of Ron, having half a mind to punch out Draco himself. It was only the thought of Snape being close by that prevented him from doing it.

Hermione glared at Draco, trying to figure out how much trouble she'd be in if she hexed him quickly. He was smirking, clearly pleased at the effect his comments had on them.

But something about his insult seemed different this time to her. It wasn't as biting, nor was the usual hatred behind it present. She couldn't quite say what was strange, but she felt that there was something else going on here that she was missing.

His eyes caught hers. Suddenly she knew. She recognized those eyes; she had seen that gaze before. The last time she saw it, everything had been different. It had been a night of magic and mystery, but she hadn't known him then.

But she remembered. His words, his feel, him. Thinking back, what he said finally made sense. She realized what he had been trying to tell her that night.

And she understood everything. All too well.****


End file.
